Water Fight
Water Fight is the third episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the one hundred ninety-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Daikaiosei Nekkyou!! Makiokose Goku Senpu" (大界王星熱狂!!まきおこせ悟空旋風). The episode first aired on August 18, 1993. Its original American air date was September 12, 2001. Summary We began with the announcer announce the contenders for the quarterfinals. Fighters from: South: Torbie and Froug East: Arqua West: Maraikoh, Tapikar, and Pikkon North: Goku and Olibu First match: Torbie vs Tapikar. Torbie is red and white with minature cell wings. Tapikar is this small catlike man. Tapikar demonstrates his speed running circles around Torbie impressing everyone. Torbie flies toward Tapikar throwing a punch but Tapikar is to fast when Tapikar was going for the final he stops and gives up because he's tired. Everybody falls anime style. West Kai makes an excuse about the ring saying it's made for big people. King Kai replies by saying he's a sore loser. Next up, Froug versus Maraikoh. Maraikoh is a huge dinosaur with big muscles while Froug is wearing Greek clothing. Froug goes in for a kick but Maraikoh just punches him away Froug then grows huge with the announcer making a comment that he's giving new phrase this ring isn't big enough for the both of us. Just when Froug has the match won, Maraikoh picks him up with extradition strength and hurls him to a small planet! Froug land's outside the ring with Maraikoh the winner. Next match: Goku versus Arqua. Goku prepares for his match when Arqua a small fish who's always sad comes in the ring. Goku runs up to him and kicks hard sending Arqua flying. East Kai turns Arqua to use his special ability. Arqua then changes the ring to water for his advantage. Arqua starts beating up Goku when Goku uses a Solar Flare, which blinds Arqua. Goku jumps out of the water and prepares a Kamehamaha and blasts Arqua who didn't see it coming. The ring returns to normal with everybody including Pikkon impressed. Arqua land's out of the ring and Goku wins the match. East Kai yells at Arqua saying that he's ruined her reputation and he will run 1000 laps around Grand Kai's place. Goku comes up and says that he is impressed with Arqua abilities also they could rematch, Arqua looks happy for the first time until East Kai yells at him again. Final match: Olibu versus Pikkon. Before the match the announcer talks's about how both of them are qualified to win the tournament with the Grand Kai caring for both and telling them to give them a good fight. This is a good match between to even contenders Olibu sends a homing ki blast which Pikkon wards off. There a lot of punching and kicking that so strong the moons around them explode. Olibu gets a hit and kicks Pikkon down to the ring. Goku comments about that they are true martial artists. The crowd and the Kais are amazed by their power. Suddenly one of the fighters lands out of the ring: it is Olibu. He flies to the wing and admits defeat and shakes his hand. Now were all set for the semi-finals. Fights *Torbie vs. Tapikar *Froug vs. Maraikoh *Goku vs. Arqua *Olibu vs. Pikkon Gallery Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z